


Deception in Halifax

by miss_lister_keeps_a_journal



Category: Doctor Who, Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_lister_keeps_a_journal/pseuds/miss_lister_keeps_a_journal
Summary: The Doctor and her companions find themselves in Halifax in 1833, where they meet Anne Lister and find out that her friend, Ann Walker, is in danger.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Deception in Halifax

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of these shows and so wish there could be a Doctor Who episode where Thirteen meets Anne Lister, but, since there isn't, I decided to write my own story. I've never written anything before, so this is a bit nerve-wracking, but I hope you like it!

**We see the TARDIS come into focus, it's night and we can only tell that there is a large stone church looming from behind the TARDIS. The door opens.**

DOCTOR: Ah! Halifax!

**Yaz, Ryan, and Graham follow the Doctor out of the TARDIS. The Doctor is looking around the churchyard, checking for any sonic readings.**

RYAN: Halifax...when are we?

DOCTOR: 1833 apparently.

GRAHAM: And why are we here exactly?

**The Doctor turns to face her companions.**

DOCTOR: Not sure [she smiles and shrugs] but my sonic is getting traces of something. I'm just not sure what it is, it's too faint.

Graham looks at Ryan and Yaz and rolls his eyes.

GRAHAM: Right, I suppose we'll go investigate then?

DOCTOR: You read my mind, Graham, ready gang?

**The gang all nod and they start walking down the street towards the centre of town.**

YAZ: So what exactly are we looking for?

DOCTOR: Anything that seems unusual, like it doesn't belong.

RYAN: It's the middle of the night, nobody's even out right now.

**As Ryan says this, a gentleman (at least presumably based on his dress) comes stumbling around a corner, nearly running into them.**

DOCTOR: [shooting an eyebrow raise at Ryan] Whoa there! Steady on! [Reaching out to steady the man before he falls].

MAN: [swatting at her hands] Yeah yeah, bugger off.

**He is clearly very drunk and his clothes are looking rather dishevelled, cravat hanging loose and the first couple buttons of his waistcoat undone.**

DOCTOR: Had a fun night have we?

The man glowers at her.

MAN: Who wants to know?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, these are my friends, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. We were just wondering if you've noticed anything odd here in Halifax recently?

MAN: I don't need a Doctor. 

**The man does a slow up and down appraisal of the Doctor, taking in her boots, suspenders and greatcoat. He sneers.**

MAN: Great, another one. You and your dirty boots, wearing your braces and flashy coat. Trying to be like a man are you? Why don't you women just stay in your place and stop trying to run with the big dogs? I know just who you're looking for. The only thing odd in Halifax is Miss Lister. Looks like the two of you will get on just fine.

DOCTOR: [her brow furrows, surprised by his outburst] Uh, right, well can you point us in the direction of this Miss Lister, Mr...?

MAN: You're clearly not from around here. I'm [he tries to stand up straighter but the movement just makes him stumble] I'm Mr. Rawson. And if you want to find Miss Lister, god knows why, then you got to go up the hill there to Shibden. You can't miss it.

DOCTOR: Perfect, thank you, Mr Rawson, you get home safe now.

MR RAWSON: Oh sod off.

**The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham turn around and start walking back past the church towards the hill leading out of Halifax.**

MR RAWSON: [muttering to himself with a chuckle] Better keep your wits about you, Miss Lister don't like people on her property at night.

**Mr Rawson scoffs then turns and wobbles down the road.**

YAZ: Well he was peachy. What do you think he meant? About Miss Lister being the only odd thing in Halifax?

DOCTOR: I don't know, but we're about to find out.

**We cut to the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham walking up the drive to Shibden Hall. The Hall is dark; everybody is asleep.**

RYAN: So, Doc, what's your plan?

DOCTOR: Just knock on the door I suppose, see what they say? What could go wrong?

**A candle suddenly flickers in one of the upstairs rooms. The four look up at it, then back at each other as they hear somebody moving inside.**

GRAHAM: Well, I guess there's no need to knock then.

**The window flies open with a bang and a body leans out the window. It's too dark to see any details about the person, but the candlelight from behind flashes on the barrel of a large pistol. The group in the drive all raise their hands above their heads.**

DOCTOR: [quietly to her companions] Honestly, what is it with you humans and guns? [then louder to the person in the window] Hi there! Sorry to disturb, we were just looking f-

PERSON: This is private land, you better get back to the road or I'll use this pistol, and I'm a good shot.

DOCTOR: Yes, yes I'm sure you are, but that won't be necessary, we're here to help!

PERSON: Help...at [they glance down and we hear the click of a pocket watch opening] three in the morning? With what?

DOCTOR: There's something odd happening in Halifax, and we were told that a Miss Lister was the place to start. 

**The person in the window lets out an audible huff of exasperation and starts to pull the window closed.**

PERSON: Move off.

DOCTOR: Wait, wait! Hang on a sec!

PERSON: [the person pauses, window half shut] You know I'm used to it from men, but...go home.

YAZ: I think that's Miss Lister, Doc. I think you've offended her.

DOCTOR: [looking at Yaz] Offended...?

RYAN: I mean you basically just called her a weirdo so.

DOCTOR: [she stares a moment before comprehension crosses her face, then turns back towards the window, which is just closing] Wait! Wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean you were odd, just that Miss Lister might be able to help us! Are you...? Is she here?

**The window stops just an inch before closing.**

MISS LISTER: Why do you need help?

DOCTOR: Just, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Unusual? Unexpected?

MISS LISTER: Like what?

DOCTOR: Anything, anything at all.

MISS LISTER: No, I can't say that I have.

DOCTOR: Nothing? No surprising events? No unexpected people showing up? Nothing?

MISS LISTER: No...well, I suppose...

DOCTOR: [looks sideways at her companions then back up at the window] Yes? What is it?

MISS LISTER: Well, a man has arrived, but I'm sure it's of no interest to you, you should go home and stop bothering people in the middle of the night.

DOCTOR: Well, you're right about that, and we're sorry for the bad timing, but who is this man?

MISS LISTER: [pausing, considering whether or not to say anything to these strangers in her drive, finally] He's just an... acquaintance, of a friend of mine. His wife died suddenly in a carriage accident and he's come here to... [she takes a breath] to make advances towards my friend.

DOCTOR: Aha! Bingo!

MISS LISTER: Sorry?

DOCTOR: That's exactly it. We need to meet your friend Miss Li- gah I can't stand formality; can I call you by your first name? It'll be easier.

MISS LISTER: No. That won't be necessary.

DOCTOR: Ohhh come on, we're friends! Or at least we will be.

MISS LISTER: Will we. Well, it is hardly appropriate to be asking already. We just met.

DOCTOR: You guys and your rules. You know I will figure it out, so you might as well just tell me. And if you don't, then I'll just call you... Lis, for short.

ANNE: Absolutely not.

DOCTOR: [smiling] Well then, tell me.

ANNE: [she's quiet for a moment and we can almost hear her teeth grinding] Fine. But only because calling me 'Lis' would be absurd. My name is Anne. Anne Lister.

DOCTOR: Brilliant, it's a pleasure to meet you Anne, now we need to find your friend.

ANNE: Alright, but not tonight, she's not well. She needs to rest.

DOCTOR: It would really be be-

ANNE: Not tonight.

DOCTOR: Fine. It'll give us time to come up with a plan. Can we come in?

ANNE: [a few seconds pass, Anne is looking down at the small group below, making her decision] Very well, but you stay downstairs. I don't want you disturbing my aunt. [She closes the window and the light moves away]

**The Doctor looks around at her companions. They all look a bit unsure about what's just passed.**

DOCTOR: Well I think that went well!

GRAHAM: Did it?

RYAN: She seems a bit...prickly.

DOCTOR: Ahhh well, she'll come round.

**Candles are being lit downstairs, getting brighter and brighter, then the door swings open and a woman is silhouetted in the open doorway. She's pulled a large black greatcoat on over her night shirt and her hair is tied back at the nape of her neck in a loose low pony. She still has the pistol in her hand and peers out at the Doctor and her companions for a moment before stepping to the side.**

ANNE: [sharply] Come in.

**The Doctor and her companions enter the Hall. Anne closes the door behind them then leads them to the drawing room.**

ANNE: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, these are my friends, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham.

ANNE: A doctor [she raises a sceptical eyebrow], and you're investigating odd occurrences in Halifax in the middle of the night. Why exactly should I believe you?

DOCTOR: I am sorry for the late night call, but we were rather pressed for time. Here [pulls out her passport], we've been sent. There's something bad happening here, and I think your friend, what's her name?

ANNE: [as she peers at the passport] The London Scientific Society of Odd and Interesting Occurrences... I make a point of staying informed of the various scientific societies in London. Why haven't I heard of this one?

DOCTOR: [glancing at her passport] Uhh, right, well, you see the work we do is rather... sensitive, investigates the things that are incomprehensible to most people, so we try to keep a low profile.

ANNE: [intrigued despite her reserve] Really? Well, how did you end up working with them? Do they publish a review? I'm sure I could have a handle on it if I could just read a few.

DOCTOR: Well, you could say I was born into it really. [laughing] And yes, for some reason I get the feeling you would catch right on. So, what was your friend's name?

ANNE: Miss Walker.

DOCTOR: No, no, her name.

ANNE: It's Ann.

DOCTOR: No your friend's name, I know your name.

ANNE: Yes, Ann.

DOCTOR: But yo-

ANNE: [exasperated] Yes, I'm Anne with an e, she's Ann with no e.

DOCTOR: Right, ok, that'll be confusing, anyways. I think Ann with no e might be in danger. We can help.

ANNE: In danger. How?

DOCTOR: I'm not sure yet, but I'll find out. Tell me more about this man, this...

ANNE: Ainsworth, his name is Thomas Ainsworth.

DOCTOR: Ainsworth. What's the deal with him and Ann with no e? What do you mean when you say she's not well?

ANNE: She, well, she was friends with his wife and now he's come here intending to propose to Ann. She has taken the death of her friend and his arrival very hard. They have a... difficult... history.

**The women all share a look of mutual understanding. The Doctor's face hardens as she turns from Yaz back to Anne.**

DOCTOR: We'll get to the bottom of this. And we'll keep your friend safe. I promise.

**It's dawn and we see the Doctor, Yaz, Graham, and Ryan waiting in the Shibden drawing room. Anne walks in wearing sturdy black boots with gaitors, a black skirt, an intricately designed brown and white waistcoat, a golden brown cravat tied neatly around her neck, and her jacket buttoned smartly across her chest. Her hair is now pulled into a twisted bun at the back of her head with two tightly bound rolls above each ear. She has black gloves on and is carrying a black top hat. As she walks in, the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham all turn to look at her and stop talking.**

YAZ: Whoah.

GRAHAM: I wish I could pull off a waistcoat like that.

RYAN: Ya, in your dreams, Granddad.

DOCTOR: [quietly] Ah, that Anne Lister. [smiling and cocking her head as she stands up] Love a good waistcoat. You ready then?

ANNE: Yes, the fastest route is over the fields. I'll show you.

DOCTOR: Perfect. Alright, up we go gang!

We cut to Anne, the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham walking through the fields. Anne and the Doctor are walking fast, a few metres ahead of Yaz, Graham, and Ryan, who are half jogging trying to keep up without stumbling on the uneven ground.

DOCTOR: So, how far away is this 'crow nest'? Does she have a lot of crows? You know, they are actually extremely intelligent creatures, they just get a bad rep.

ANNE: [looking at the Doctor in consternation] What? Oh, no, it's the name of her house, 'Crownest', one word. She doesn't have any crows, just one little golden bird.

DOCTOR: Ohhhh I see. You guys come up with the most interesting house names! Anyways, how far is 'Crownest'?

ANNE: Right...it usually takes 25 minutes for me to walk there but [she looks over her shoulder at the small group straggling behind them]

DOCTOR: [following Anne's gaze] Oh, don't worry about them! They're tougher than the look, trust me. [shouting back to her companions] Come on fam! Keep up!

GRAHAM: [quietly to Yaz and Ryan] It was hard enough to keep up with the Doctor, now there's two of them.

Yaz and Ryan look at each other and laugh then grab onto Graham's arms and pull him along with them. We cut back to Anne and the Doctor.

DOCTOR: So, tell me about this Ainsworth guy.

ANNE: I did.

DOCTOR: Well, ok, but why does he want to propose to your friend if she's not interested?

ANNE: It's complicated, but there are reasons why he thinks that she will accept him.

DOCTOR: And will she?

ANNE: [clenches her teeth] I don't know. She feels like she has to even though she would rather be wi- [she takes a breath] even though she doesn't want to. Anyways, it's not really any of your business. Why exactly do you think she's in trouble?

DOCTOR: [pulls out her sonic and takes a reading, she continues walking as she reads the input without realising Anne has stopped] I just have a feeling. I'm getting weird signals and they're getting stronger as we get closer to Ann with no e.

ANNE: [staring at the Doctor] What is that?

DOCTOR: [looks around, realising that Anne's voice came from behind her, then takes the couple of steps back to Anne] Right, this is my sonic, it helps me find the odd and interesting things I've been sent out to look for.

ANNE: [Anne gives the Doctor an 'oh please' look] What is it? Really?

DOCTOR: [lets out a huff of breath] Ok, yup, ok, this is my sonic, it tells me where things come from, in time and space, it lets me manipulate things, but not wood, can't do anything about wood. That can be pretty inconvenient sometimes, to be honest. But, here, I'll show you. [she swipes the sonic up and down Anne who stands stock still] Now look, see? [holding the sonic out for Anne to look at] 100% human, from planet Earth, 42 years old in the year 1833.

**Anne stands bemused for a moment, staring at the sonic, then she starts to reach out as her curiosity gets the better of her.**

ANNE: Can I try it?

DOCTOR: Well, it's kind of a personal thing, but here I'll show you what I'm seeing. [she scans the air around them then shows the sonic to Anne] See, before, all I could tell was that there was something out of the ordinary, but now I can tell that it's extra-terrestrial.

ANNE: Extra-terrestrial. As in not from Earth?

DOCTOR: You got it! [she starts to continue on the way to Crownest]

ANNE: No, now wait a minute. Who are you? You're telling me that there is some...thing...from another planet trying to hurt my friend? You do realise how ridiculous that sounds don't you? Why should I believe you? Who are you? Really?

DOCTOR: [realising that Anne isn't going to drop this, she walks back] Right. That's fair. I wasn't completely honest before, but I am the Doctor.

ANNE: That's not possible. Women can't be doctors, otherwise I would be one.

DOCTOR: [chuckles and smiles] Not the kind of doctor you're thinking of. I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. I can travel through space and time. My ship is down by the church in Halifax. It picks up distress signals, signals of things happening that shouldn't be happening all over the universe, all throughout time, and I go try and fix it. I guess you could say, I'm the universe's doctor!

ANNE: You? You do all that? But, you're a -

**Anne is amazed to think that this person, this woman, has managed to have so much influence, so much power and responsibility.**

DOCTOR: [smirking and raising a conspiratorial eyebrow] Yep. Me.

**Yaz, Ryan, and Graham finally catch up as Anne slowly breaks into a huge grin. The Doctor returns it and they set off again at their same fast pace for Crownest, leaving Yaz, Ryan, and Graham trying to catch their breath and wondering what those smiles were about.**

**We cut to Anne and the Doctor walking up to the gate of Crownest, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham a few metres behind. As they round the gates, Anne stops dead in her tracks, causing the Doctor to bump into her.**

DOCTOR: [catching her balance] Ohf, sorry, why'd you stop?

**The Doctor looks at Anne who is staring straight ahead with a shocked look on her face that is slowly turning to distress. The Doctor follows Anne's gaze to a carriage parked in the drive.**

DOCTOR: Anne? What's wrong?

**The rest of the group catch up. Graham bends over to try and catch his breath.**

RYAN: Nice place.

YAZ: [looking between Anne and the Doctor, who is reaching out to Anne] What's wrong?

**Anne slowly turns to look at the Doctor.**

DOCTOR: Is that...?

**Anne nods her head once then turns and races up the drive and starts pounding on the door. James, Ann's manservant, opens the door then stumbles back as Anne bursts through.**

ANNE: Is she...? [pointing towards the drawing room]

JAMES: [looking surprised and confused] Uh, ye- yes, ma'am.

ANNE: Thank you, James [shouting over her shoulder as she runs through the entranceway to the drawing room door]

**The others catch up just in time to hear Anne address James as she runs through the house. They quickly jump past James to follow.**

DOCTOR: Thank you, James!

RYAN: Thank you, James [with a small salute as he jumps through the doorway]

YAZ: Sorry, thank you, James!

GRAHAM: Thank you, James, and sorry mate!

**James stares after them for a moment completely befuddled before slowly closing the door and following them to the drawing room in case Miss Walker should need him to evict any of these unexpected intruders.**

**We cut to follow the Doctor and her companions as they reach the drawing room. They can see Anne through the doorway, staring towards a corner of the room. As they enter and follow her eyes, they see a younger woman in a pretty pink dress sprinkled with flowers with golden hair curled in ringlets around her face, and two big, bright blue eyes that are flooded with tears, staring back at Anne. She is on her knees at the feet of a man who can only be Thomas Ainsworth. He is reaching down to grab Ann's face, with an evil grin on his. Ann sobs and reaches towards Anne.**

ANN: I'm sorry, Anne, I am so, so so-

**Anne begins to move forward, but it is already too late. Ainsworth has hold of Ann and Anne, the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham watch on helplessly as Ann's soul is sucked from her body into a big, glittering emerald brooch pinned to Ainsworth's coat. Anne tries to run to Ann, but the Doctor jumps forward and catches her arm.**

ANNE: Let me go!

DOCTOR: He'll just hurt you! There's nothing we can do right now, but we will! We will get her back! [she grabs Anne's other arm and turns Anne to look her in the face] I promise you. We will get her back.

ANNE: [crying and angry] You said you would keep her safe!

DOCTOR: I know, I know I did, and I failed. I'm sorry. But, I will get her back.

ANNE: [shaking off the Doctor's hands] How? How can you do that?

DOCTOR: I don't know yet, but I will. I will, I promise.

**Ann crumples to the ground. Ainsworth turns with a gloating smile and walks towards them. Anne runs to Ann, cradling her against her chest. The Doctor steps forward, right into Ainsworth's face.**

DOCTOR: Who are you.

AINSWORTH: I suppose there's no harm in telling you now that I've got your friend here [patting the jewel on his chest].

DOCTOR: Where are you from.

AINSWORTH: Now, now, no need to be rude. I am a warrior of Montaro.

DOCTOR: Montaro [eyes going big, she flashes a concerned look at Ann on the floor in Anne's arms]

GRAHAM: Doc, what does that mean? What's so bad about Montaro?

DOCTOR: [staring at Ainsworth] They feed off creatures' souls, but the souls have to be given willingly. They can get into your mind, search your memories. They find the thing that they can use to make you feel guilty enough to give up your soul and they transform to look like whatever that is.

AINSWORTH: You got it, _Doc_ [sarcastically] I am Deceptio, the next great leader of the Montaro legion.

**A scoff comes from the corner. They all turn to look at Anne who is still holding Ann to her body. Anne looks up when she realises that it's gone silent.**

ANNE: Well, it's not very original. It's just basic Latin. I assume you got the idea from Caesar?

AINSWORTH: [glowering down at Anne] I wouldn't make me angry if I were you.

ANNE: Why her?

AINSWORTH: [shrugging] Just coincidence really. The wife was harder, but the man [gesturing down at his body] was easy, he had plenty of things to be guilty about if you made him actually think about it. One of which included this tasty soul here [looking down at Ann]. And, [shifting his gaze up to meet Anne's scathing eyes] I do believe I'll be able to get this one too.

**Anne's lips curl as she snarls up at Ainsworth. She slowly, gently lays Ann down before jumping up and jabbing Ainsworth in the chest.**

ANNE: If you try, I will horsewhip you until you are black and blue.

**The Doctor furrows her brow at this unexpected threat and Yaz, Ryan, and Graham all look at each other and shrug.**

**Ainsworth just smirks at Anne, then laughs before turning on his heel and walking calmly out of Crownest. As soon as he leaves the room the Doctor runs to Ann and runs her sonic over Ann's body.**

DOCTOR: She's still alive. We just have to get her soul back.

ANNE: And how do you propose we do that?

**The Doctor begins pacing the room, mumbling and muttering to herself, occasionally letting out an 'aha!' followed by 'oh no, that won't work'. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham have gone to sit on one of the sofas. Anne has gone back to Ann, lifted Ann in her arms and carried Ann to rest on the second sofa before sitting down on the floor next to Ann, mindlessly rubbing the back of Ann's hand as she watches the Doctor walk back and forth. After a moment of silence, James speaks from the far corner of the room. Everybody jumps, not having noticed him slip in behind them when they first arrived.**

JAMES: Shall I get some tea?

RYAN and YAZ: Ah yes please.

RYAN: That would be great.

GRAHAM: Thanks mate.

**James walks over to where Anne is staring at the other three on the sofa across from her, Ann's hand clutched in her own, wondering how they could be worrying about tea. James speaks to Anne, but is looking at Ann, the concern plain to read on his face.**

JAMES: Ma'am? Is there anything...? Can I do anything for her?

ANNE: [looking up at James, touched by his loyalty to and obvious concern for his employer] Could you bring in her plaid? I'm afraid she'll get cold...thank you. James.

**They make eye contact and find a brief moment of support in the shared weight of their concern for Ann.**

JAMES: Yes, of course. Ma'am.

**He bows slightly then leaves the room. Anne looks again at the others on the sofa.**

ANNE: I take it this is normal then? [nodding in the direction of the Doctor, now walking back and forth with her hands tangled in her hair]

GRAHAM: This? Oh ya. She has to walk it out, you know, it helps her think.

RYAN: Ya, we've learned to just wait it out, otherwise we just distract her.

YAZ: Don't worry, Anne. She'll come up with a plan. She always does. We'll get your friend back.

ANNE: Do you honestly believe that?

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham look at each other and smile, thinking back on all the dangerous, seemingly impossible scenarios the Doctor has gotten them out of.

YAZ, RYAN, GRAHAM: Ya, definitely.

**James comes back in carrying a tray with tea and milk and sugar and Ann's plaid draped over one arm. He places the tray on the small table next to Yaz, then walks over to the other sofa, unfolds the plaid, and carefully lays it over Ann's body before retreating again to the corner in case he should be needed. Yaz pours everybody some tea. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham settle back into the sofa and sip their tea, while Anne's sits untouched on the floor beside her.**

ANNE: How long does she usually do this?

RYAN: Depends really, but I imagine she'll be coming up with something here soon. She's got a fast brain the Doctor.

DOCTOR: Bingo! Ha! I got it! [she runs over to stand between the sofas] The energy in that brooch that locks the souls in. It can only be broken by something with very particular properties, something like, like, aventurine!...ahhh but how do we get some?!

**The Doctor begins to pace again and Yaz, Ryan, and Graham settle back into the sofa. Anne looks around at all of them.**

ANNE: How much do you need?

**They all stare at her.**

ANNE: I've got some. Just one specimen, but...

**They're all still staring and their eyebrows all go up. Anne looks around at them and shrugs.**

ANNE: Geology has always been a passion of mine.

**The Doctor grins and jumps over to Anne, clapping her on the back. Ryan and Graham share a surprised look. Yaz laughs.**

YAZ: Of course it is.

DOCTOR: Right. Off we go then?

**They all stand up and make their way out of the drawing room. Anne steps over to James before following.**

ANNE: Watch over her.

JAMES: Yes, ma'am, always.

**We cut back to Anne's study at Shibden Hall. The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are standing just inside the door. Anne walks to the wall next to her desk and opens a cupboard, revealing row upon row of neatly organised and labelled samples of rocks and minerals.**

RYAN: Wow. Where did you even get all of those?

ANNE: [smiling a little as she looks at her extensive collection] Well some of them I've collected myself. Others I have received from friends during their travels.

GRAHAM: And you actually know what all of those are?

ANNE: Of course. Their name, their properties, where they're found. I find it fascinating to know what the ground we walk on is made of.

YAZ: Did you study geology at university then?

ANNE: [looks at Yaz with a slightly confused look] No... I wasn't able to attend university, with me being the wrong sex.

YAZ: Oh, right. Well how do you know all of this then?

ANNE: [smiling] I read. [she cocks her head and raises her eyebrows] A lot.

**Anne turns back around and scans through the shelves before pulling a little box from the back of a shelf, looking at it, and handing it to the Doctor.**

DOCTOR: Ohhhh it's perfect!

**Anne leads them down to the kitchen where she quickly dismisses Elizabeth Cordingley and Rachel Hemingway, her servants, and shuts the door behind them as they leave. The Doctor walks to the big wooden table where Cordingley and Hemingway had been preparing some vegetables and quickly sweeps everything onto the floor. Anne looks at her incredulously.**

DOCTOR: Sorry, need a working space. Ok, I need some flour, gelatin, some boiling water, and some twine.

**They all look at Anne, who is realising that she does not know her way around the kitchen.**

ANNE: Uh, right, one moment.

**Anne walks to the door and shouts for Hemingway, who hasn't gone far, intrigued by the unknown visitors. Hemingway approaches Anne who nods her into the kitchen. As Hemingway slides by Anne grabs her arm.**

ANNE: Not a word. To anybody.

HEMINGWAY: Yes, ma'am. [she nods with a small smile, excited that her interesting boss has brought her in on the secret]

ANNE: Right, she can get what you need.

**We jump ahead to the Doctor working intently at the large table, flour smudged on her face and clothing. Hemingway has been dismissed after helping collect all of the necessary items. Yaz, Ryan, Graham, and Anne are standing by the fireplace, watching the Doctor work.**

YAZ: So, who exactly are you?

ANNE: You know who I am, I'm Anne. Lister.

YAZ: Well ya, but I mean, what's special about this place? You? There seems to always be something interesting about the people that we meet travelling with the Doctor.

ANNE: I suppose you mean the pedigree then. Well, I am Anne Lister. This is Shibden Hall, the oldest house in Halifax and my ancestral home. The Lister's have owned Shibden for between two and three centuries. Our history here dates back to the reign of Henry V and Agincourt. This is where the first Manorial Courts in Halifax were held. So, yes, this is a rather interesting place.

**Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are all looking at Anne, a bit overloaded.**

YAZ: Uh, ya...right. And who is your friend? Ann, Ann with no e?

ANNE: [trying to evade the question] Oh, we're just neighbours, friends, we just...she's very sweet, I-

Yaz reaches out and squeezes Anne's arm.

YAZ: She's your girlfriend.

ANNE: My what?

YAZ: Your partner [Anne is staring] you know, like your romantic partner.

**Anne's eyes go wide and we can see the wheels start to turn as she tries to figure out how she's going to talk herself out of this.**

YAZ: [again reaching out to squeeze Anne's arm with a smile] It's alright! It's lovely really.

ANNE: [looks at Yaz for a moment, trying to gage if she is being serious] You mean you're not shocked? You don't think it's wrong?

YAZ: Wrong? Of course not! You love her don't you?

ANNE: Well I -

YAZ: Of course you do, it's obvious. It doesn't matter that she's a woman, why should it?

**Anne just stares at her, mouth slightly open.**

YAZ: Oh...right...1833. Well, you know, it does get better. Eventually.

**Anne just shakes her head, looking at Yaz and not knowing what to say. After a moment she shakes herself.**

ANNE: Where are all of you from?

YAZ: We're actually from Sheffield, so not all that far from here really, just from a bit further ahead in time.

ANNE: You're from the future. When in the future?

YAZ: Oh let's see, it's 1833, so about 190 years from now?

ANNE: Right. [she shakes her head, still trying to get used to the idea, then looks at the Doctor before back at Yaz, Ryan, and Graham] Do you not usually help? [pointing towards the Doctor working at the table]

GRAHAM: Ah, well, it's all rather over our heads isn't it?

ANNE: Well sure, perhaps, but aren't you curious? How she's doing all that? Building that thing?

RYAN: I guess I never really thought about it so long as it worked.

**Anne looks at the three of them then walks over to the Doctor who is frantically stirring something in a bowl.**

ANNE: Can I help?

DOCTOR: [looking up at Anne and smiling] I doubt it, this technology is far more advanced than anything you have on Earth yet, well, ever for that matter.

**Anne gets a stubborn look in her eye and places her hands on her hips.**

ANNE: Well, can you explain what you're doing?

DOCTOR: [opens her mouth to argue but then closes it with a huff of air] Ok. Basically what I'm doing is trying to create an epoxy that will hold this aventurine onto the end of my sonic but allow the energy from my sonic to pass through it to be amplified by the aventurine and destroy that brooch. I just can't quite get it to the right consistency.

**Anne listens intently then watches in silence for a moment, thinking.**

ANNE: What if you used metal? And soldered on a sort of cage to hold the aventurine? You could shape it so that the metal might help direct the force of the energy. Be more precise. I can get Hemingway to start a fire and bring in some nails from the barn and the soldering iron we use for the horses.

**The Doctor's head jerks up and she stares at Anne. Silence falls in the room as Anne finishes speaking. After a second, the Doctor's face breaks into a huge grin. The Doctor walks around the table to Anne and grabs both Anne's shoulders, giving Anne a little shake.**

DOCTOR: I like you.

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are staring at Anne, their mouths open in surprise, once again.

**We cut to a bit later. The Doctor has finished attaching the aventurine to her sonic.**

DOCTOR: Done! Now I just need something long that I can attach it to. We need to extend our reach.

**Anne points at the Doctor as a signal to wait. Anne rushes out of the kitchen, then comes back a moment later carrying her well used walking stick. Anne holds it up to the Doctor.**

ANNE: Put it on this.

**The Doctor looks up at Anne, straight into Anne's eyes, understanding in that moment that Anne intends to be the one to release Ann. To stop Deceptio.**

DOCTOR: It will be dangerous.

ANNE: It doesn't matter.

DOCTOR: I can't promise that I'll be able to protect you. You'll have my sonic.

ANNE: It has to be me. I told Ann that I would never let her down. But I did. I have to get her back.

**They look at each other for a moment until the Doctor nods, takes the walking stick, and uses the twine to attach her sonic to the end. The Doctor turns to look at everybody.**

DOCTOR: Are you ready?

**They all look around at each other then back at the Doctor and nod their heads.**

RYAN: Ya. Let's go get this creep.

YAZ: Cheers to that.

GRAHAM: Right behind ya.

ANNE: Let's go get my Ann back.

DOCTOR: [with a nod] Let's go.

**We cut to them walking out of Shibden.**

GRAHAM: Doc, how are we going to find him?

DOCTOR: He told us whose soul he wants next [glancing sideways at Anne walking next to her who squares her shoulders and presses her lips together in a line of grim determination] He'll come to us if we call him.

GRAHAM: Call him?

DOCTOR: Anne, we need to get to the top of a hill.

ANNE: Right. I know the spot. The hill where I'm sinking my new coal pit.

**Graham, Ryan, and Yaz all look at each other at this once again and shrug.**

DOCTOR: Perfect. Take us.

**We cut to them reaching the top of a hill. The skeleton of Anne's soon to be coal pit standing out against the setting sun and darkening sky. Anne turns to the Doctor.**

ANNE: Well, how do we bring him here?

DOCTOR: Are you ready?

**Anne nods. The Doctor holds out her hand for Anne's walking stick. Anne hesitates.**

DOCTOR: I'll give it back, don't worry.

**Anne looks into the Doctor's eyes for a moment then hands over the walking stick with the sonic attached. The Doctor takes the walking stick and aims her sonic at the sky, sending out a signal pulse. Within moments Deceptio, still in the form of Ainsworth, appears on the hill top. And he has brought Ann's body with him. Anne yells and steps forward.**

ANNE: Don't you dare touch her!

**Deceptio laughs and drops Ann roughly on the ground before walking towards the small group.**

AINSWORTH: You know, her manservant, he means well, but he's not very strong. It didn't take much effort to get him stuck into a closet. [he smirks] Looks like you're going to make this nice and easy for me as well.

**The Doctor hands Anne her walking stick. Anne grips it in her hand then takes another step forward.**

ANNE: I'd like to see you try.

AINSWORTH: [feigning to consider before smirking again] That can be arranged.

**Suddenly his edges begin to blur. Anne turns to look at the Doctor behind her. The Doctor yells, trying to warn Anne as quickly as she can.**

DOCTOR: He's changing shape! He's tapped into your memories! He'll take the shape of somebody he thinks he can use to control you!

**But Anne is already turning back, and what she sees sends her reeling. It's a woman, about the same age as Anne, perhaps a little older, with brown hair curled in ringlets around her face and a wedding band on her left third finger. She is looking at Anne with sad brown eyes. The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are all looking back and forth between the two women, waiting for Anne's reaction.**

ANNE: [whispering] Mariana...Mary?

MARIANA: [nodding] It's me, Anne.

ANNE: [shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to stay focused] No. No, it isn't really. He's just using you to get to me.

MARIANA: [with a pitiful smile] But I know our whole story, Freddy.

**Anne's head snaps up as she hears her pet name.**

GRAHAM: [whispering to the others] Who is that?

YAZ: Must be an ex.

DOCTOR: [not taking her eyes off of Anne and Mariana] Doesn't feel much like an ex. This isn't good.

**Anne is staring at Mariana, walking stick forgotten in her hand.**

MARIANA: You left me, Freddy.

ANNE: [finally getting her voice back] No! Mary. You married Charles.

MARIANA: Only because we agreed! We both agreed that it was best! But now, you're going back on your promise to wait for me.

**Anne opens her mouth to retaliate but then closes it and looks down.**

ANNE: I know. I know, Mary. But how long am I supposed to wait for this sometime never event?

MARIANA: Forever, Fred. Forever. That's the point. You've betrayed me. You know, you must surely know, that I love you. I love you, Freddy. I've always loved you. I always will! But you broke your promise.

ANNE: [eyes filling with tears] Mary, I'm sorry, please, I will always love you, Mary, but I just, I couldn't keep-

MARIANA: It's your fault we will never be together, Fred.

ANNE: [a single tear slips from her left eye as she looks pleadingly at Mariana] No, Mary, please don't say that.

DOCTOR: [to her companions] This isn't good. This is not good at all. He's winning. [then yelling at Anne] Anne! Anne! It's not her! It wasn't your fault! It's not her!

**Anne tears her eyes from Mariana and looks back at the Doctor.**

DOCTOR: I know it's painful. I know it hurts. But you've got to remember that it isn't her! He's manipulating you!

ANNE: But she's ri-

DOCTOR: Wrong! Anne, she's wrong. Whatever happened between you two it wasn't your fault. You have to believe that!

**Anne stares at the Doctor for a moment, the pain clear in her eyes, then they harden. Anne takes a deep breath and turns back around.**

ANNE: It wasn't my fault. The timing was never right, and I wasn't going to compromise myself by having another man's wife. Nice try Deceptio, but you'll have to do better than that.

**He snaps back into Ainsworth's form and claps slowly.**

AINSWORTH: Ahhh I thought for sure she would get you, but I won't give up that easily.

**His edges start to blur again.**

ANNE: [weakly, as he comes back into focus] No-

**He settles into the form of Ann.**

DOCTOR: [murmurs] Oh no. [then yells] Anne! Anne!

**But Anne is unreachable.**

ANNE: No, Ann, please no.

ANN: Yes. Here I am, Anne. Look what you've done to me.

ANNE: No I, Ann please, I didn't, I couldn't -

ANN: Yes, you did this, Anne. You said. You promised you would never let me down. But you did, didn't you? You said I had nothing more to fear from him.

ANNE: Oh lord, Ann, I'm sorry! I tried, I thought -

ANN: Well you failed, didn't you?

**Anne is crumpling, sinking to her knees.**

ANNE: [whispering] Yes, yes I did.

**Anne looks at the ground, trying to control her tears, and doesn't see the sinister smirk that flits across Ann's face. Ann steps closer, just a step away from Anne. The Doctor starts to move forward, sensing that Deceptio is moving in to end it.**

ANN: It's your fault. Do you regret it? Do you feel guilty?

**At the word guilty Anne's shoulders tense, the reality of what is happening crashing back into her. The Doctor notices the shift in Anne's body and stops, holding out a hand to stop her companions behind her.**

DOCTOR: [whispering] Come on, Anne, you can do this.

ANNE: [still looking at the ground, but with a new hardness in her voice] Yes. I do feel guilty...

**As she pauses, Ann takes the final step to stand right in front of Anne.**

ANN: Tell me to my face. Tell me that you feel guilty.

**Anne looks up through her lashes and locates the glittering emerald brooch pinned to Ann's dress. Anne strengthens her grip on the walking stick at her side and looks up, directly into Ann's face.**

ANNE: Oh, I do. I do feel guilty. Guilty that I didn't do this the second you appeared.

**Anne launches herself up, slamming her walking stick into the brooch with all of the strength she can command. The brooch shatters, releasing dozens of little sparkling lights that go winging off into the night. Deceptio is revealed in his true form, lizard-like with scaly skin that looks almost holographic. The loss of his captured souls weakens him and he sinks to the ground. The Doctor comes running and grabs onto Anne's shoulders, spinning Anne to look into her eyes.**

DOCTOR: Are you alright?

ANNE: [looking at the Doctor briefly with a tear streaked face then back down at the creature on the ground next to her] I'm always alright.

**The Doctor gives her a sympathetic smile, nods her head, squeezes her shoulders, then nods towards the real Ann, who is just coming to, trying to sit up.**

ANN: [weakly] A- Anne?

**Anne lets out a burst of air and jumps up, running to Ann's side, helping Ann to sit, then cradling Ann to her chest. The Doctor turns to Deceptio and stands over him. She reaches down and picks up the forgotten walking stick.**

DOCTOR: You've lost. You don't have your capsule any more to feed off the energy of those souls. You're weak, you're alone, you've lost. So go home. Go back to Montaro, and tell your people that this planet is off limits. This planet is protected.

DECEPTIO: [with a petulant scoff] Oh ya? By who?

DOCTOR: By me. And I will be watching over it, and I will know if you, or any of your friends, come back and try something like this again. So don't bother.

DECEPTIO: [sneering] Fine. You win. This time.

DOCTOR: Every time.

**Deceptio snarls then jabs a small blinking orb on his left shoulder and disappears.**

**Anne is still cradling Ann, wiping away Ann's tears and trying to soothe her.**

ANN: Wh- what happened? The last thing I remember is- is Mr. Ainsworth, he- he came back, Anne, after you left, he came back that evening. He- he said he would tell- he would tell ev- everybody wh- what happened if I didn't agree. He said it would be my own fault because... because I- I had agreed. I had agreed to- to what happened. I didn't know what to do so I- I... oh lord, Anne, I got on my knees and I begged. I begged him n- not to do it, and then he asked if I- if I felt guilty, and the last thing I remember is looking up at him as I said yes, that I felt more guilty about what... happened than about anything else in my life and then- and then... I don't know, everything started to go fuzzy and... wait, but you, I thought I saw, but you...

**Ann is holding on desperately to the lapels of Anne's coat, her eyes boring into Anne's. Anne brings her hands up to cradle Ann's distraught face.**

ANNE: Yes. Yes, Ann, I was there, but I was too late. I couldn't - oh lord, Ann, if I could have gotten there a minute earlier, if I could have stopped him. Oh, Ann, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I should have been able to protect you.

**They are staring into each other's eyes, everything else around them has disappeared, it's just them.**

ANN: Oh, Anne. It's not your fault, there's nothing you could have done. But you brought me back, Anne, I'm here, see? [she reaches up and touches Anne's cheek, brushing away a tear with her thumb] I'm here. I'll always be here.

ANNE: Will you? Will you always be here?

ANN: [smiling and still caressing Anne's cheek] Yes.

ANNE: Really? You're not just saying that because you're frightened, because I'm frightened? You won't change your mind again in the morning?

**The Doctor and her companions look at each other and smile.**

GRAHAM: [pointing behind him towards the pit, mouthing] Should we -

**They retreat, giving the women some privacy.**

ANN: I love you, Anne. I'm in love with you. I always have been.

ANNE: [she stares at Ann for a moment, hardly daring to believe what she is hearing then leans into Ann's hand on her cheek] Don't hurt me. I'm not as strong as you think. Well. I am, obviously. [with a nod in the direction of where Deceptio disappeared] But, sometimes I'm not.

**Ann smiles at Anne with so much love in her eyes, moved by the simultaneous strength and vulnerability of the incredible woman in front of her. Ann's chin lifts in that sweet and familiar way that Anne has come to know so well. Anne hesitates for a fraction of a second then crashes forwards into Ann, kissing Ann with all the passion she can muster. All the emotion of the day, the fear of loss and heartbreak pours out of each woman to be solaced in the other.**

**The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham all break out into cheers and applause. Ann is startled and breaks away, not having noticed them before, and jumps to her feet. Anne stands up slowly next to her, glancing back at the Doctor and the others before turning back to Ann, taking both her hands, and bending her knees a little to bring them eye to eye.**

ANNE: It's alright. They're alright. Apparently this is ok where they're from.

**Ann looks over at the group and they give her a thumbs up and big smiles. She looks back at Anne, bemused.**

ANNE: They're from the future. Apparently things get better for people like us.

ANN: [laughing a little but still overwhelmed] Oh...alright...the future? You've got a lot to explain to me.

**Anne laughs, the tension of the last 24 hours finally breaking, and she starts laughing uncontrollably.**

ANNE: Oh, Ann, you have no idea!

**Ann starts laughing along with her, unsure of why exactly they're laughing but happy to see Anne seeming to be ok again.**

ANNE: Here, come, let me introduce you.

**Anne slides her right arm around Ann's shoulders, keeping hold of Ann's left hand in hers, and leads Ann over to where the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham are waiting.**

ANNE: Ann, this is Graham.

GRAHAM: Hi there, it's a pleasure.

ANNE: And this is Ryan.

RYAN: Glad to see you back as yourself again. Evil Ann was rather scary.

ANN: [looking up at Anne] Evil Ann?

ANNE: [squeezing Ann's shoulders] I'll explain later. This is Yaz.

YAZ: It's an honour to meet you, Ann, you are so brave.

ANN: Oh, I -

**Anne looks at Ann, nods, then dips her head, bringing her left hand up to kiss the back of Ann's hand before turning to the Doctor.**

ANNE: And this, this is the Doctor.

ANN: Doctor...?

DOCTOR: Just the Doctor, that's me! I'm glad you're alright Ann with no e, and hold onto this one. She's a keeper, and she loves you [she prods Anne in the side with her elbow and leans in confidingly to Ann] even if she doesn't often say it.

**Ann's face registers surprise then turns up to face Anne just in time to see Anne's face flush. Ann feels Anne fidget next to her.**

ANN: Anne?

**Anne looks down at Ann, meeting Ann's eyes for a moment before smiling, nodding, and leaning down to give Ann a lingering, tender kiss. As Ann is still recovering the Doctor claps her hands once.**

DOCTOR: Right! Well, now that that's all sorted we better be off. Time we got back to the TARDIS hey fam? You ready?

**The Doctor and her companions all look at each other and smile.**

RYAN: Ya, let's go.

**We cut to them all approaching the TARDIS outside the old church in Halifax. Anne and Ann walking arm in arm.**

GRAHAM: Right, well this is us. It was great to meet you both. Good luck!

ANNE and ANN: Thank you.

RYAN: Ya, it's been an adventure. See ya!

ANNE: Bye, Ryan.

YAZ: [giving them both a hug, which surprises Anne not a little] It was such a pleasure to meet the both of you. I wish you both all the best.

ANN: Thank you, Yaz, you too.

**Graham, Ryan, and Yaz go on into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor alone with Anne and Ann.**

ANNE: So this is your ship?

DOCTOR: This is her, my TARDIS. You know, I met her once. [looking at Anne] You really look so much like her, it's a bit uncanny.

ANNE: I look like your ship?

DOCTOR: Well, it's a bit complicated, but it's a compliment, I swear.

ANNE: [laughing] Right.

DOCTOR: Well, I guess I better be off.

ANN: Thank you, Doctor, you saved my life.

DOCTOR: Well, a lot of that was your girlfriend here, but ya, I helped a little.

**The Doctor shares a lopsided smile with Anne then pulls Ann into a tight hug.**

DOCTOR: [whispering in Ann's ear] Have some courage, Ann, you are so much stronger than you think.

**Ann pulls away, looks at the Doctor with a small smile, and nods.**

ANN: Thank you.

DOCTOR: [turning to Anne] Well Anne Lister of Shibden Hall, it was a pleasure working with you. You are quite the force to be reckoned with!

ANNE: [laughing] Same to you Doctor. Thank you for everything.

**They smile at each other, the kind of smile that shows that they truly see each other. The Doctor begins to turn away.**

ANNE: Wait! [the Doctor turns back around] If you're from the future, can you tell us anything about what happens?

DOCTOR: [smiling] All I can say is keep your journals safe. You have no idea how important they will be.

ANNE: [brow furrowing] My... [she looks at Ann, who just shrugs, then looks back] why my...?

**But the Doctor has already turned and is walking to the TARDIS. Before the Doctor closes the door she turns back and looks at Anne and Ann, standing hand in hand a few metres away. The Doctor smiles, waves, then closes the door. She turns and walks into the console room of the TARDIS, reuniting with her companions.**

YAZ: What did you mean? About her journals?

DOCTOR: [smiling] One day, a couple hundred years from now, her journals will be discovered by women all over the planet. They'll change hundreds, thousands of women's lives. They will make the world a better place.

**Yaz's eyebrows go up, then she breaks into a huge grin and the Doctor grins back.**

**The Doctor looks around at her three companions.**

DOCTOR: So. Where to next?


End file.
